Sunny Days
by KirbyRevolution105
Summary: "Death is basicly the passing on of your body.Your soul stays the same." Maka and kid has passed away because of a horrifying witch attack. Their weapons are devastated by the news. How will they react? Tragic KiMa.
1. January 7 2011: Funeral

New Story here. I'm not putting (!) cause of how sad this story is, R & R please. T-T

* * *

Patti, Liz, Soul, Tsubaki, Black*Star, the rest of the students of Shibusen, the teachers, and even Shinigami-sama himself stood in Death City cemetery where they mourned over the loss of their two friends and comrades. Patti's eyes were streaming down tears while Liz tried to keep them contained but failed. Soul looked away to hide the fact that he was crying too. Everyone bowed their heads down as Liz and Patti placed sunflowers on the graves of their friends.

"Kid-kun… Maka-chan…" Patti whispered softly as tears poured down, "I—we're so, so sorry."

The twin pistols looked down at the graves, both black and gray. On Kid's gravestone was this:

_Death the Kid_

_Born: August 31, 1993_

_Died: January 6, 2011, Age: 17_

_Beloved son of Death _

_and the only gun meister in_

_Shibusen gave up his life to protect the ones he cares about._

_The next headmaster of Shibusen and the next_

_official Death God _

"_Death is not the end_

_It is the beginning."_

Patti placed a charm on the grave. It was two pistols, crossed like an 'x'. They stood for the weapon forms of Liz and Patti. Liz, Patti, Soul, Black*Star, and Tsubaki read his gravestone a billion of times before going on to Maka's. Soul stared at his meister's grave longingly. He also placed a charm on the grave. The shape of a red and black scythe that stood as the weapon form of Soul. Maka's gravestone had this:

_Maka Albarn_

_Born: October 15, 1994_

_Died: January 6, 2011, Age: 16_

_The daughter of the first death scythe and the possessor_

_Of the new death scythe, gave her life up protecting_

_Her weapon and students of the school._

_The up coming wife of Death the Kid_

_And the only meister/weapon_

"_Death is basicly the passing on of your body._

_Your soul stays the same."_

"If you hadn't blocked that shot, you and Kid would still be alive!" Soul scolded up to the skies, "Why, Maka? Why?"

Patti was still holding a sunflower in her hands.

"The reason why these are your favorite…" she mumbled up to the skies.

* * *

Kid, Maka, Liz, Patti and Soul were at Rose Gardens in Colorado. The two meisters were looking for a certain flower that accidently got planted along with the roses. All they could see were roses, though.

"Aha! Found it!" Maka exclaimed, pointing to a small patch of different flowers among the roses.

"Sunflowers? What are sunflowers doing here?" Soul asked, trying to see a better view.

"No idea, but that ranger said that we could pick some up because it stands out in the rose patches." Kid said, carefully taking a bunch out without touching the thorns.

Before Patti was going to ask why they were looking for sunflowers, Maka interrupted her.

"Sunflowers are like a life, don't you think? The seeds in the flowers would give lives to new sunflowers else where, like how people like us give life to newborns."

"The petals are like death," Kid said, a little sadness in his voice, "They separate from the flower and be carried off by the wind, like how a person would give up his or her soul and let it be carried off into heaven or hell."

"But don't worry, death is basicly the passing on of your body. Your soul stays the same." Maka smiled.

"Yes, death is not the end, it is the beginning." Kid smiled also.

Liz and Patti smiled while Soul had a huge question mark floating on his head. Kid and Maka didn't want to explain it again so they changed the subject (ice cream).

* * *

"Maka-chan and Kid-kun were the petals yesterday…"Patti mumbled, remembering that awful day.

* * *

Sad... Review please. T-T


	2. January 5 2011: Witch Attack Part 1

The seven lead members of Spartoi were walking to there second period class. Maka and Kid were far ahead of the others talking about the next mission they were going to take.

"Hey, why did Death make Kid lead with Maka?" Soul asked Liz.

"Oh, there are reasons." Liz said, whistling.

Shinigami had made Maka and Kid the lead because Black*Star wasn't the smart type. Another reason was why Maka had a skull ring on her middle finger (hint, hint) (middle finger to make it symmetrical). Soul hasn't noticed the ring yet. Maka and Kid were even holding hands and he didn't even notice that. Kid and Maka spoke about being the only two 'Death Scythe' student meisters in Shibusen.

"Don't you feel sorry for Black*Star?" Maka asked Kid.

"What, the fact that he hasn't made a Death Scythe or that he wasn't one of the lead?" Kid asked.

"Both!" Maka exclaimed.

The two leads laughed, making the others wonder what was happening.

Soul was going to say something, but was interrupted by a large explosion. The minor members were out of range but the major two members were in the target range.

"Maka!" Soul shouted.

"Kid!" Liz and Patti shouted.

Smoke filled the hall, making it hard to see. All of them ran in the smoke and tried to look for the other two.

"Maka! Maka!" Soul called, trying to see through the smoke.

Liz and Patti were doing the same thing calling Kid's name but there was no response from either of them. When the smoke cleared, the leads were gone only to hear their voices outside.

"They jump out the hole? Awesome! I'm goin'!" Black*Star yelled, jumping out the hole.

Tsubaki sighed and quickly followed her meister. Soul, Liz and Patti looked out of it. It was about 3 stories high, not that high.

"It's not that high so I'm jumping out." Soul told the sisters in his cool manner.

He stuffed his hands in his pockets and jumped out. Patti looked out the hole and saw how high it was.

"Patti, it might be too high so let's go to the main entra-" Liz was cut off when Patti jumped out holding her hand.

Liz reframed from screaming, noticing that it wasn't that high. The sisters looked around and followed a trail of blood that led to Kid and Maka.

"Kid, Maka are you alright? Can you two fight?" Patti asked, tilting her head a bit in worry.

"We're fine, Patti." Maka said, forcing a smile despite all the pain.

"The gash looks bad but it doesn't hurt a lot." Kid said, also forcing a smile.

"_It hurts like hell, damnit!" _the two leads thought.

It was a huge gash on their shoulder; it could most likely affect their battles. Spirit and Death came outside and saw their children. Maka and Kid walked away before their parents could spot them.

"Weapon forms." The meisters said painfully.

"_The gashes must be really taking an affect on them."_ Their weapons thought.

They followed and tried to transform, but it didn't work.

"What the hell?" Soul said, angry.

He looked around and saw that all the weapons, even Spirit couldn't transform. Maka and Kid were extremely angry and cursed under their breath. They suddenly felt an extremely strong soul wavelength.

"It's a witch!" they exclaimed in unison.

They looked up and saw a witch that had bright purple clothes. She looked like Blair except that her soul wavelength could cover 5 meters in total and could control all of the elements. She looked about 20 or 30 and had a longer dress.

"I could disable the ability to transform, ya' know?" she asked, laughing.

"Why are you here in Shibusen?" Maka yelled at her.

"My name's Tera to you and it's for the revenge of my older sister, Arachne." she smiled.

"What do you plan on doing?" (Kid)

"To kill the meister who did that to her and the son of Death to make her happy. And it looks like they're right in front of me." (Tera)

Kid and Maka gasped and only Maka was able to half- transform. A blade appeared on the arm that wasn't hurt and Kid could use his Death Martial Arts.

"Oh, I don't think so!" Tera smiled.

She shot a beam of light and darkness at the two of them and both of them barely blocked it. Soul, Liz, Patti, and Tsubaki were useless but Black*Star even came in to fight.

"Thanks, Black*Star. We needed this." Maka thanked him.

"No prob! I've always wanted to fight this kind of witch in the first place." Black*Star smiled.

They fought for hours and even Black*Star was out. Kid and Maka could barely stand up and was sitting in exhaustion in front of their weapons.

"This will be the last for you two. If you don't block this and evade it everyone in the path will die! So, what is your choice?" Tera asked sweetly.

Kid and Maka gasped and looked behind them.

"We would die for our meisters, okay?" the weapons chorused.

The meisters turned front and looked up at Tera.

"You would be able to block this because your soul wavelengths are so strong. But your bodies can't hold on all the energy and you would die in the process. Here goes nothing!" (Tera)

She shot a blast that had fire, water, earth, wind, light, darkness, ice, and thunder all mixed together. With the last of their strength, they stood up and blocked the blast.

* * *

This isn't all this is only the first part. Review, please. T-T


End file.
